1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improvement in a cylinder block of an automotive engine, and more particularly to an improved location of an upper block deck of the cylinder block in order to reduce engine noise.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In connection with an automotive engine employing a cylinder block of a so-called closed type wherein an upper block deck is located at the top part of the cylinder block, the upper block deck is separate from the location where piston slap occurs. Accordingly, the upper block deck does not contribute to suppressing the vibration of the cylinder wall due to piston slap, thereby emitting considerable piston slap noise which forms part of engine noise.